How do you win a girl back
by kickcat
Summary: Draco verliebt sich mit 6 Jahren in Adoria, die ihn aber verlässt. 10 Jahre später steht das Mädchen vor ihm und er versucht alles, um es wieder zurück zu bekommen. ---BIIIIITTTE LESTS DIE GSC`HICHTE!!! DIE IST BESSER ALS SIE SICH ANHÖRT---


Chapter 2  
"Gut.... Draco, Adoria...... wir wollen jetzt in die Winkelgasse gehen! Habt ihr zwei lust mitzukommen?" fragte Adorias Mutter die Zwei. Sie nickten.  
  
"Sicher, Mutter..... wir könnten meine Bücher und das ganze andere Zeugs kaufen....." Schlug Adoria vor. Es war schon Jahre her, dass sie in der Winkelgasse war. Draco starrte immer noch auf sie. Als sie es bemerkte ging sie näher zu ihm hin und flüsterte in sein Ohr "Denk' ja nicht, dass wir zwei noch einmal eine Beziehung miteinander haben werden....... du wirst dich mit einer normalen und harmlosen Freundschaft zufrieden geben müssen!!!! Ok?"  
  
".... ja...." flüsterte er hoffnungslos zurück. Verdammt, sie schaut sooooo atemberaubend aus!, sagte er zu sich selbst.  
  
"Äh.... hast du einen Freund???" schoss es aus ihm heraus. Er legte seine Hand auf den Mund bevor er noch einmal solche idiotischen Sachen fragte.  
  
Sie lachte. "Ja.... möchtest du seinen Namen auch wissen?" sagte sie sarkastisch. Adoria hatte wirklich einen Freund, der allerdings in Frankreich lebte. Aber sie liebte das Gefühl mit Draco zu spielen.  
  
Dracos Hoffnungen flogen dahin. Er konnte seine Stimme nicht wiederfinden und so schüttelte er seinen Kopf, was Nein bedeuten sollte. Adoria begann zu lachen.  
  
"Na denn...... Last uns jetzt in die Winkelgasse gehen!!!", sagte Mr Libido, der allerdings nichts von dem Gespräch der zwei Hogwarts- Schüler mitbekommen hat.  
~~~~~~ Winkelgasse ~~~~~  
  
"Äh.... spielst du Quidditch, Adoria?" begann Draco ein Gespräch. Sie lächelte, sie spielte immer noch mit Draco und sagte nichts auf seine Frage. Sie waren auf dem Weg zu Flourish & Blotts.  
  
"spielst..... spielst du Quidditch, ADORIA??" fragte er noch einmal. Sie begann zu lache. Draco wusste nicht, was er sagen soll. Er fühlte sich verlegen.  
  
"Adoria???" er schaute auf sie und wartete auf ihre Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
"JA!!! Ich spiele Quidditch!" sagte sie und fing erneut an zu lachen. Er starrte sie an. Draco wollte etwas sagen, doch er wusste nicht was. Sie lachte wieder.  
  
"hey..... entspann dich! Warum bist du so nervös? Bin ich etwa Du weißt schon wer???" sagte Adoria zu ihm und schaute tief in seine Augen. Er starrte sie nur an, sein Mund war weit offen.  
  
"HALLO-O!!!"  
  
"Was?? .... NEIN!!! Du bist natürlich nicht der Dunkle Lord...." sagte er, nachdem er wieder zu sich gekommen war. Aber du schaust ziemlich gut aus, sagte er noch zu sich selber.  
  
"Komm schon, Draco..... was hast du? Unsere Kindheit ist Vergangenheit.... hm.....", sie grinste, ".... kannst du dich noch erinnern als wir in deinem Zimmer waren und"  
  
"STOPP!!!!!! Ja, ich kann mich erinnern!!! Lass uns das Thema wechseln.... äh..." Und jetzt??? Draco, du bist ein Vollidiot!, dachte er. Zu seiner Rettung kamen sie bei Flourish & Blotts an.  
Wochen später Es war ein Montag ~~~~~~ Kings - Cross Bahnhof ~~~~~~  
"So, Adoria.... hab' eine schöne Zeit auf Hogwarts! Aber ich glaube, die wirst du haben, denn Draco ist ja auch dort!" Adorias Mutter umarmte sie.  
  
"äh,... na klar!!!! Und ich werde dir und Vater jede Woche einen Brief schicken!!" antwortete Adoria ihrer Mutter. Ihre Mutter küsste sie auf die Wange. Dann umarmte sie noch ihren Vater und küsste ihn auf die Wange, nahm ihre Koffer und ging zum Hogwarts- Express. Sie suchte nach einem leeren Abteil und nahm am Fenster Platz. Adoria winkte ihren Eltern als plötzlich die Tür aufging.......  
~~~~~~ Mittlerweile ~~~~~~~  
  
Draco eilte durch den Zug. Er versuchte Adoria zu finden, doch vergebens. Es waren nur noch zwei Abteile übrig in denen er nicht nachgesehen hatte. Er öffnete die Tür des einem Abteiles und dachte sich, dass Adoria sich in diesem befand. Aber anstatt Adoria war jemand anderes dort..... PANSY PARKINSON!!!! Sie lächelte als sie Draco erblickte.  
  
"Draco, Schätzchen!!!! Ich bin so froh, dass du mit mir in einem Abteil sein möchtest!!!!" grinste sie.  
  
"ähm.... Nein, danke.... hab ich eigentlich nicht vorgehabt!!! Ich werde mich im nächsten Abteil niederlasse. Ich wird' dich ja auf Hogwarts sehen...." sagte er zu Pansy. Leider Gottes, fügte er leise hinzu.  
  
"Das hoff' ich doch!!! Wiedersehen, Draci!!!" sagte Pansy und lachte wie ein Pferd. Er versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken und öffnete die Tür des nächsten Abteiles. Dort saß Adoria und sie war nicht alleine.......  
"Dracos Gesichtsausdruck war unvergesslich!!!" lachte Adoria.  
  
"ach, Wirklich?" schallte eine Stimme von der Türe, die für alle im Abteil mehr als bekannt war.  
  
Adoria und die anderen 3 Personen drehten sich um und sahen Draco. Draco konnte seinen Augen nicht glauben..... Die anderen 3 Personen waren Harry Potter, Ron Weasly und Hermine Granger......  
  
"Aha! Unser Held, sein Wiesel und seine kleine, dreckige Freundin mit meinem Sonnenschein...." sagte Draco in seinem üblichem Ton. Er war nicht gerade begeistert, dass DIE 3 Adorias neue Freunde sein sollen. Er hasste jeden einzelnen von diesen drei Personen.  
  
"Ich bin nicht dein Sonnenschein, Drac..... Ich glaube das haben wir schon besprochen!" sagte Adoria zu ihm und schaute wieder tief in seine Augen. Er war wie betäubt und starrte auf sie. Harry und Ron begannen zu lachen, aber Hermine hörte gespannt zu.  
  
"Ist er..... ich meine, war Draco dein Freund, Adoria? Du hast uns nur erzählt, dass er dein Freund aus Kindertagen ist...."  
  
"Er WAR mein Freund.... Es war nur eine kleine Affär, nicht wahr, Drac?!" Sie schaute immer noch in seine Augen.  
  
"Äh... jaja..... nur eine kleine Affäre..." er schaute auf den Boden. Komm schon, Draco!!!! Gib dir einen Ruck!!! Du bist ein Malfoy!, sagte er zu sich selber und schaute zornig zu Ron und Harry. Die zwei lachten noch immer.  
  
"Halt die Klappe, Potter!!!! Du auch, Weasly!!! Ihr zwei seit doch nur eifersüchtig weil ihr wisst genau, dass ihr nie so eine Schönheit wie Adoria als Freundin haben werdet!" sagte Draco mit einem warnenden Unterton. Hermine schaute Draco böse an, weil sie ja mit Harry geht und wenn sie Dinge hört, die darauf hindeuten Harry zu verlieren, macht es sie traurig. Einmal erwischte sie Harry wie er ein anderes Mädchen küsste, doch Harry hatte keine Ahnung davon, dass Hermine ihm sah. Sie öffnete ihren Mund und wollte etwas sagen, doch Draco fiel ihr ins Wort "oh.... entschuldige, Granger! Du bist ja Potters kleine Schlampe.... aber"  
  
"NA gut! Das ist genug!!!! Kommt Hermine. Ron! Lasst uns in ein anderes Abteil gehen!!! Ich werde hier noch krank mit Malfoy!!!!" sagte Harry genervt und nahm Hermines Hand. Sie verschwanden.  
  
"nett..... " sagte Adoria sarkastisch zu Draco. Jetzt waren die zwei alleine im Abteil.  
  
"WAS?!?! Schau, es ist so... Potter kommt sich wichtig vor und glaubt in allem Ernst er ist der Größte auf der Schule.... sorry.... Ich meine auf der GANZEN WELT!!!" erklärte er ihr.  
  
Sie begann zu lachen "du..... du bist eifersüchtig..... auf..... Harry Potter?"  
  
"WIE BITTE???? Um Gottes Willen!!!! Ich bin doch nicht auf diesen Mister Wichtig eifersüchtig!!!!" sagte er geschockt. Ein Malfoy ist nicht eifersüchtig und schon gar nicht auf einen Potter!!!  
  
"Aha... Ich dachte nur.... vielleicht bist du ja auch in Hermine....." veräppelte sie ihn obwohl sie wusste, dass er immer noch in sie war. Sie sah es in seinem Augen, in die sie schaute.  
  
"W-W-WAS??????? Ich hab mich jetzt aber verhört, oder??? Ich und dieses dreckige Schlammb"  
  
"Halt an, Drac!!! Ich mag Hermine und ich hab auch nur Spaß gemacht!!! Ich weiß, dass du immer noch in mich bist....."  
  
"na Großartig!!! Du magst Hermine und den grandiosen Potter und Weasly auch noch!!!" schrie er sie an und versuchte auch das Thema zu wechseln.  
  
"Ich mag nur Hermine.... Okay?! Du hast Recht, Potter ist arrogant aber Hermine ist in Ordnung! Glaubst du, nur weil sie ein Schlammblut ist, ist sie eine schlechte Person?!?" schrie sie zurück.  
  
"Und was ist mit Ron?" versuchte er sich abzureagieren.  
  
"you're right, Adoria........ I have to be sorry... I can't get.....everything..... but.... the only thing that I want is..... is....... you...." he bubbled. But in reality he played that....... in real he wasn't crying...... of course, he was a little bit sad, but not that sad that he was playing..... Maybe I could get her back at this way, he thought.  
  
"Thank you for your understanding......." he whispered in her ear, he was still crying .  
  
"You are welcome, Drac.......... But please think about my words........ ok?"  
  
"ok......" he bubbled and hugged her again. He grinned .  
"Wer kümmert sich schon um Ron, hm? Die Wahrheit ist, du bist eifersüchtig.... und die bist böse auf mich weil ich mit dir Schluß gemacht habe und du immer noch in mich bist! Wach auf, Draco!!!! Du kannst nicht alles haben!!" schrie sie ihn an. Dracos Augen füllten sich mit Wasser. Er schaute auf seine Hände. Als sie bemerkte, dass er weint setzte sie sich neben ihm hin. Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann umarmte sie ihn.  
  
"Drac, es tut mir leid aber"  
  
"Du hast Recht, Adoria..... Ich muss mich entschuldigen..... Ich kann nicht alles bekommen.... aber.... das einzige was ich möchte bist...... du..." schluchzte er. Aber alles war nur vorgespielt...... in Wirklichkeit weinte er nicht! Natürlich war er etwas traurig, aber nicht so, wie er es für Adoria schien.... Vielleicht ist das der einzige Weg, sie zurück zu bekomme, dachte Draco.  
  
"Danke für dein Verständniss!" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und tat weiterhin so, als würde er weinen.  
  
"Gern geschehen, Drac..... Aber bitte denke über meine Wort nach.... Okay?"  
  
"Okay!" schluchzte er. Sie umarmte ihn noch einmal und er grinste schelmisch. 


End file.
